Sky Origin Divine Clan
The Sky Origin Divine Clan was once the most powerful fighting clan in the Draconic Ruins Realm and possessed unrivaled glory, controlling an enormous kingdom. History In the past, a powerful ancestor of the Sky Origin Divine Clan, Emperor Tian Yuan, became strong enough to compete against the Sage Emperor. However, in the end, that ancestor was suppressed by the Sage Emperor into the Endless Wilderness.【TDG】Chapter 421 – Sky Origin Divine Clan Since then, all the descendants of the clan were regarded as threats and were eternally sealed there by the people of the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land.【TDG】Chapter 416 – Sky Origin Divine Clan Appearance and Traits Members of the Sky Origin Divine Clan have distinctive dark tan skin, long limbs, and mysterious tattoos.【TDG】Chapter 422 – Master-Slave Contract They require a large quantity of Spiritual Stones every day to sustain themselves, but resources in the Endless Wilderness are very limited. However, the only want they can leave the Endless Wilderness is by entering a master-servant contract with someone. To many of the experts of the Sky Origin Divine Clan, this was unacceptable. They are very prideful, so they would rather die than step out of the Endless Wilderness as a slave. Over time, this took a heavy toll on the Sky Origin Divine Clan, by now they have declined from a major clan with a few billion in population, to only few million in population left. Eventually, those struggling to survive had no choice but to seek out contractors at the many small towns at the edge of the wilderness. Slavery The Soul Contract of the Sky Origin Divine Clan was laid down by the Sage Emperor himself, and they were not capable of breaking them. Therefore, once they become the slave of someone, they have to be absolutely obedient. Even if the master requested him to die, he wouldn’t even frown his brows for a brief moment. Because of this, only male members of the clan would normally enter the contract.【TDG】Chapter 424 – Arrogance to Deference The buying and selling of these Sky Orgin Divine Clan slaves was the main business of the merchants in these small towns. They slaves cost was based on how high their cultivation had reached. A 1 stage Dao of Dragon realm Sky Origin Divine Clan’s expert would cost at least thirty thousand spiritual stones, while a 2 stage would be doubled that price. The high cost meant that only the most wealthy nobles would have a Sky Origin Divine Clan’s expert as a slave. Cultivation and Combat Techniques There are the thirty-six powerful divine Cultivation Techniques specific to the Sky Origin Divine Clan, each appropriate to a different physique. In his last life Nie Li received a lot of support from this clan during his fight against the Sage Emperor so in this life he has decided to support them by returning there long-lost techniques to them. He also taught them the Sky Origin God Array, a powerful combat array that requires those that use it to cultivated with these different divine techniques. Known Members: Alternate Life In Nie Li's last life, the Sky Origin Divine Clan stood with in his final fight against the Sage Emperor. This resulted in the entire clan being completely wiped out.【TDG】Chapter 425 – Supreme Divine Techniques Category:Draconic Ruins Realm Families Category:Families